WWE Monday Night Raw Episode September 5,2011
Beginging= Cole:welcome to Monday Nite Raw everybody! Lawler:Tonight we have a 4 man WWE Championship Chase Tournoment to decide a new Number One Contender for hte WWE Championship. Cole:The contestents are as follows.: #Alex Riley #CM Punk #Jim Logan #AJ Styles Cole: They are all fan favorites and will battle to content for the WWE title tonite in Semi Final matches and next week we will decide a number 1 contender from the winners. Lawler:Ya but first we have some news, New Undisputed X-Divison Champion, Sin Cara will have a match vs new comer Goku! Backstage Skullbuster is seen talking to Evan Bourne Skull:Hey Evan, hows that win feel? Evan:Feels pretty great man, hows it feel to get a WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP Match, without even having to lift a finger? Skull:Weird Evan:Hows that? SKull: Well i have been getting some heat that i dont deserve a title match so early, and Christian has been saying that as sson as i win the title, he would beat me for it. Evan:Well you cant let him get to you, just dominate. Skull:Thanks. Evan:No prob Match#1 This show-opening match is set for one fal, introducing first, the Worlds Largest Athleate,The Big Show!. Crowd:Cheers Now introducting the opponent, Vince! The match was turned into a swuash match as Big Show easily dominatned the rookie with 10 blows to the chest and a Weapon Of Mass Destruction(Knockout Punch) to the face. Show goes for a cover. 1..2..3! Match #2 This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, the Undisputed X-Division Champion, Sin Cara! Crowd:Booo! Lawler:This crowd shows no love lost for Sin Cara. Cole:Nope ANnouncer:And now his opponent. . . - We Are One By 12 Stones Music Hits -(former music of The Nexus) Announcer:Goku! Crowd:On its feet Goku charges into the ring and dominates Sin Cara with a big boot and Samoan Drop. Sin Cara rolls out of the ring and waves at Goku. Cole:Sin doesnt want anything to do with Goku tonight! Goku charges and bounces off the top rope and hits Cara with a flying forearm. Goku rolls Sin Cara back into the ring. Sin Cara attempts to hit Goku with a baseball slide but Goku jumps over him and into the ring. Sin Cara climbs the top rope and goes for a missle drop kick but gets countered by Goku. Goku hits Cara with a missle drop kick to the side of the skull. Cole:Wow, Goku is fired up. Goku pounds the mat, signling the Viper RKO(/Hunting RKO) used by Randy Orton. Lawler:Dont get up Sin Cara. Cara gets up to the RKO. Goku goes for the cover. 1....2...kickout! Crowd:2!!!! Goku lifts Sin Cara up and hits the Bloodline Cara:POSION MIST INTO The "Bloodline" Goku goes for the cover 1..2...3! Announcer:The Winner of hte Match, Goku! Main Event Kofi Kingston defeats CM Punk, AJ Styles, Alex Riley and Jim Logan in a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match to challenge for the Undisputed WWE Championship. After the match, Victor Creed Logan attacked Kofi Kingston and locked his arm between the ropes. Doctor:Kofi Kingston will not be able to compete for the next pay per view. Victor(without mic):HA HA HA HA! - Rey Mysterio's music hits- Cole:OMG!!!! Rey attacks Creed and hits Ricardo Radrigues with a 619. Rey:IM BACK, and I have news from the Host of Raw The Rock, At the PPV, its you vs me for the Undisputed WWE Championship!